Jessichael
Jessichael (Jessi/ca and Mi/'chael') is the romantic pairing of Jessica Johnson and Michael Harvey. They are currently dating and they have been for a year. Similarities *Both have been on one or more quest. *Both are the co-counselors of their cabins. *Both are currently on a quest. Moments March 27, 2013 *Jess meets Michael for the first time. *Michael attempts to ignore her, but her Charmspeak stops him. *Michael asks Jess if she would like to join him at the beach, which she accepts. *Jess chases Michael to the Beach. *Michael goes behind a tree and scares Jess. *Michael picks Jess up. *Jess has a great time with Michael. *Jess hopes Aphrodite or Claire won't ruin her relationship with Michael. *Michael's feelings for Jess are natural. *Jess wants to earn Michael's feelings for her without charmspeak. *Michael becomes aware Jess likes him too. *Micheal suggests a night by the fire. Jess' Opinion of Michael Jess always mocked the idea of love before she met Michael. All of her siblings had no problem finding their match, but Jess couldn't be with anyone because there would never be someone that liked her for her and not because she was perfect. As soon as she saw Michael, she knew that he was the guy for her, so when they began dating, she realized that love is real and that she and Michael were the definition of true love. She would do anything for Michael because she cares about him more than anything. She can talk to him about anything and he always wins her over with his great sense of humor and his romance. Even though Michael doesn't think that he is the guy for Jess, she knows that there couldn't be a more perfect match. Michael's Opinion of Jess To Michael, Jess is his world. He loves her with all of his heart but is too shy to tell her. To him, she's the most beautiful thing beautiful. Her multicolored hair reveals a constantly changing eyes. Her eloquent, British voice can sooth angry Minotaurs or make gods bow to her will. She can give Michael her famous smile and he cant help but do whatever she wants. Even though she doesnt exactly show her love all that often, Michael knows she cares about him. Fan Interpretations Known Shippers *Miramc22- Okay yay Jessichael is my OTP OTP (Like honest, number one OTP). I like this ship because Michael and Jess are the perfect couple that everybody wants. So yay. JESSICHAEL FOREVER *MermaidatHeart- Yippee. Fun ship. Lol but anyways I love both the models, and I will proabably make a fanfiction out of it. :D *Noahm450- Good but I think we can bring it to the next notch. *Trixie19- Yep I agree with Miramc22!!! *MC Potions- I agree with Noah. Jess doesnt show much affection. *LivvyLove17- I think that Noah and Landon are right. This is a cute ship, but sometimes it gets a little teensy bit boring. They're still okay I guess. Songs #'I Think About You' by Ross Lynch #'Little Things' by One Direction #'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry #'E.T' by Katy Perry #'''A Thousand Years '''by Christina Perri Polls Do you ship Jessichael? It is the most perfect shipping...ever... It's nice. :| I hate it. It gets in the way of Romily. Gallery hqdefault-1656.jpg Joel Beans.jpeg maxresdefault-4.jpg x240-nAq.jpg hqdefault-2t44 .jpg Hqdefault-56576.jpg 4259708_o.gif|Click on to view 9d1aaaac998c11e2a45222000a9e06f4 6.jpg 92754a4c8dae11e28d1822000a1f8cf0 6.jpg B89019ec0e6811e3ab6822000a1fb191 6.jpg Ecf8bf5c258011e3969522000a9f14e8 6.jpg Ce4c6a0e1a6d11e3b4d922000a1fae83 6.jpg Bfa069f017bc11e3ac8422000a1fbf16 6.jpg 247c9058f0ce11e2bb6b22000a9f3c09 6.jpg F610e9ea758411e2a9d822000a9e29af 6.jpg 0030427c293511e3a55822000a1fbb72 6.jpg B2e40fe2fe2a11e2b79d22000a9e5e12 6.jpg 20b39e3eee8611e2a45222000a9e06f4 6.jpg 99dff282edc611e2a77722000a1fbc49 6.jpg D24fda2ef33411e2ad5822000aaa094d 6.jpg 0231e60ea88711e2a65322000a1f935c 6.jpg Ceccf634551e11e291b222000a1f98fa 6.jpg D8c0cc5437cf11e2aa6822000a9f1730 6.jpg 433597c8374d11e2bb0922000a1fbf4a 6.jpg B2c5feb8359311e2ab3b22000a9f14cb 6.jpg E1000f00291611e299b1123138151070 6.jpg Bfa2fcf2043911e2b95b22000a1fab39 6.jpg B786cea2d69611e1b4d31231380f8c75 6.jpg 49c9e472d02d11e1bbaa22000a1e8b20 6.jpg D686877cc48811e19e4a12313813ffc0 6.jpg 36b8b2620e5e11e3b0a322000ae9134a 6.jpg 241d740cfa3711e281ef22000aaa048f 6.jpg Ba71860a211011e3ab9b22000aa821e6 6.jpg 7aa1fccaf3ee11e2a62a22000aa803cb 6.jpg Fbeb98d6f1a511e283fe22000a1faeaf 6.jpg 663d6ff6ee8711e2a7f822000ae912d2 6.jpg 654ba664ee8511e2ada322000a1fbcdb 6.jpg D7237ef6e6f611e2a49c22000a1fb00e 6.jpg A047d22ee59311e2bb6b22000a9f3c09 6.jpg 2777d00ee17611e297d322000aaa0a71 6.jpg A41f1926c70b11e286b922000a9f14cd 6.jpg Cee5a1e2a9fc11e2bcc022000a1fcf26 6.jpg 9fb0957ea4d111e2926822000a1f9c9b 6.jpg Eb8ab6c457d211e2ba8122000a1f9262 6.jpg 2375fc42ba2f11e2892122000a9f13f9 6.jpg B0d6403eaa8911e2ab5722000a1f9684 6.jpg Jessichael02.jpg Aphrodite+Hephasteus.png|Aphrodite and Hephaestus, their godly parents. Url-28ouoioi.jpeg|The Beach, where Michael asked Jess out. Il fullxfull.313155526.jpg|The necklace Michael gave Jess. 1e103aec85cc11e3a8c912d80cc6bccf_6-1.jpg x240-1UI.jpg tumblr_mnp5xzObtv1rtntewo1_500.jpg a50642ea549311e3930b12a8405163f1_6.jpg 66b48d5e64e611e39cd80ec143139c75_6.jpg 4a70232485f711e39ec5127c97f89fb9_6.jpg maxresdefault626.jpg 1cacb7e064ff11e383db12dd4c2f248a_6.jpg Iixrdui.gif 914792_1515443118690105_645485472_a.jpg tumblr_n5odwsGvZP1so5gj8o1_500.png Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings